The present invention relates generally to semiconductor packaging, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for attaching multiple metal parts to integrated circuit modules.
Semiconductors and other electronic and opto-electronic assemblies are fabricated in groups on a wafer. Known as xe2x80x9cdiesxe2x80x9d, the individual assemblies are cut from the wafer and are then bonded to a carrier. Typically the carrier is an insulating or conductive substrate, but in some cases the substrate is a printed wiring board (PWB), lead-frame carrier, or other structure suitable for mechanically stabilizing the die.
Telecommunications modules such as cellular telephone radio-frequency (RF) components typically require shielding to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI) from disrupting or being disrupted by other components within a final assembly. Modern high-frequency semiconductors such as microprocessors and memory devices are sometimes shielded and as operating frequencies increase, the shielding requirements may also increase. Metal shields are placed over the module circuits and bonded to the module, forming an integrated assembly with an integral shield.
Also within telecommunications and high-frequency integrated circuit applications, modules typically require heat sinks to transfer heat away from (and sometimes prevent transfer of heat into) a module. The heat sinks transfer heat more effectively than heat conduction through a substrate alone. The heat sinks are generally metal parts and the above-mentioned M shields may serve a dual purpose as a heat sink and an EMI shield.
Application of the metal parts (EMI shields and/or heat sinks) is typically performed by pick-and-place robotic machines that place each shield or heat sink over circuits mounted on a substrate. The module is encapsulated after the metal parts have been placed. Individual placement is a time-consuming process that may require, for example, one second per metal part to place. With many shields to place on a manufacturing assembly, which may require for example 50 shields, the manufacturing time may be extended on the order of one minute.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for attaching multiple metal parts to integrated circuit modules that does not require individual placement.
A method and apparatus for attaching multiple metal components to integrated circuit modules reduces manufacturing time for module assemblies having metal shields and/or heat sinks that must be applied to multiple modules within a manufacturing assembly. An array comprising metal components is manufactured and the array is attached to the integrated circuit substrate.